Dad
by justkeeptyping
Summary: The life and love of Eddison Sweet. The American bad boy, but he has his own troubles. His dad, his girlfriend. Not to mention being the new guy. Please read and Review. It's my first time at a Peddie, let me know what you think. Try to get past the first chapter, the next few chapters really do start to brighten things up! READ AND REVIEW X
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kinda on a story rush…three updates in one day…wow…**

**Enjoy!**

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Mr Sweet stated, in Eddie's room. Hands clasped tightly behind his back so that his son wouldn't see how much he was shaking, how much he was sweating. And he took a few seconds to look around…this was his sons room. And he could determine what was Eddie's and what was clearly Fabian's. So far he had gathered that Eddie liked rock music, gothic posters, a collection of obviously expensive leather jackets hanging in the wardrobe, on the back of the chair, at the edge of the bed. Ones that Eric hadn't bought him, in fact, he doubted if anything his son owned was bought by him. Sure he had sent gifts…but from what his ex-wife wrote to him in the letters…they were not received with love.

Ordinary boy shoes, trainers, sneakers, scattered around. But not messy, almost like…organised disarray. And it hurt him, hurt him to know that only now was he understanding his son.

"Thrilled." Eddie spat harshly, and he was taller than Eric now, looking over him, yet his blue eyes met his 'fathers' brighter ones…and he felt no love in that moment.

"You got what you wanted." Eric was holding in everything, he wanted to do nothing more than cry. He regretted everything, everything. He shouldn't have sent Eddie here…it was doing nothing for their relationship, he wanted them to be closer, he wanted them to be able to celebrate birthdays and Christmas…from the looks of things…that would never happen.

"Oh? Did I? What, is Victor turning the cellar into an arcade?" Eddie cried, holding everything in, trying his best not to raise his voice, for fear that he would really and truly hurt the man's feelings, afraid that he would leave a deep wound in his heart forever. Eric didn't smile, although somewhere in the back of his mind it registered to him that, his boy was witty. Smart, quick on his toes…and funny. And it was partially relief that he had done it one his own…and then sadness and more regret…that Eddie had done it without him.

"I'm sending you home," Eric's voice softened slightly. He didn't want to do this, it hurt him so much, it made his whole body ache and all his muscles feel as though he'd spent three years running without stop. This was his little boy…well his big boy…he wanted him to stay forever. He wanted to hug him…Oh what an old fool he felt like, what an old man he was. Old and stupid. As if he could get his sons love now. It was over, just like they had told him time and time again, it was over.

Eddie froze for a moment, looking at his head teacher in shock, total shock. Complete shock. Stunned. He had already started packing…but it was all for show…he didn't think that he would actually be sent away… Quickly Eddie tried to hide it, hide everything he was feeling, lock them away. A popular decision in Anubis House. "Of course you are! Can't wait to send me away! Well look!" Eddie stepped to the side, to show the black suit case on the bed, already half filled with clothes "One step ahead of you, Eric!"

"Why can't you call me-"

"Dad?!" Eddie yelled, finishing his sentence, trying not to notice how his dad's watery blue eyes looked sadder than he could ever remember. But that just fuelled his anger more, oh so his dad was sad now? Why wasn't he sad all those years ago when he was leaving his only son? "Why would I? You have never been a father to me! And you never will!" Eddie yelled, raising his voice louder than he ever had before, and in that second, he didn't care if the whole house heard, for one moment, he didn't care if the whole world knew. This was Eddison Sweetie, truly angry.

A tear did escape Mr Sweets eyes in that moment, a single tear, leaving a glistening trail along his cheek. And he turned, having nothing to say, nothing. He'd messed it up, his one chance with his son, his first and final hand slapped away. This was it, he'd done it. He'd blown it. The last straw had snapped.

Opening the wooden door seemed harder than it should have, heavier, slower, taking more time, almost as if the room itself didn't like the atmosphere, and Eric Sweet looked up, and his face flushed red, embarrassment and guilt filling his heart full to bursting. There in the doorway, stood Patricia Williamson.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys gave me such good feedback, I wanted to test a second chapter….**

Mr Sweets footsteps echoed down the hall way and out of the door, out of Anubis House. Patricia stood there, watching Eddie with wide eyes. He was…he was Mr Sweets son? No way, no way! There had to be a mix up somewhere! They were nothing alike! They had nothing in common, and they definitely didn't look related. Mr Sweet was old and gray and always tired, Eddie was young and fit and…for lack of any other word, hot.

"Patricia," he whispered in shock, in such a quiet voice she couldn't be sure he had actually said anything at all. He stood in front of her, dressed in leather, hair spiked up in that now almost sickly way she liked. But he looked…lost? And for a moment, Patricia Williamson, felt sympathy for another human being. Something she hadn't felt for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. Eddie looked at her broken. She was going to be nice? She was going to be sad? Now? No…he couldn't handle that. He needed her to be yelling at him, he needed her to be angry and mad and frustrated. "I thought you trusted me,"

"I do!" he exclaimed quickly, stepping forward, away from his luggage. And he almost cried when he saw her take a small step back. Out of instinct. Her instincts were telling her to get away from him. And if he were her, he would probably listen to them, he was messed up right now, not in the right state of mind…oh how idiotic must he look?

And Patricia's eyes glowed for a minute, in absolute anger "Yeah? Well it doesn't look like it from where I'm standing!" and with that she spun on her heel out of the room.

"Patricia! Patricia please! Wait!" but he didn't run forward to catch her up, because how would he explain himself? How could he tell her that…that he liked her so much the truth seemed like it wasn't even an option. He felt closed in, trapped. So he turned back to his wardrobe, and picked everything out of it hastily, dumping it all in. A snow globe rolled out of his suit case and landed on the floor with a thump. Eddie picked it up, holding it in one hand, remembering. He hadn't even unpacked it. It had been in his suitcase ever since he got here…the only gift his father had given him, that he felt was worth saving.

It was Anubis House, in a snow globe. And if you peered close enough, through one of the dark windows, you could make out little characters, little people sat at the dining room table. Eddison had been young when he received this one, it was old. And he would look at it at night, and shake it gently, to watch the golden autumn leaves fly around the house, get stuck on the roof, or scatted the ground, he would tilt it to one side to that all the leaves piled up in the corner, and that he could have a good look at the house. And he use to think, 'one day it will be me, sitting down and eating dinner with my friends' of course back then, Eddie didn't know that it would only be for a few weeks. But he had been in wonder of how much his dad had spent for it to get made, so exact and precise that when he arrived here, to the real thing, in a taxi, he wasn't surprised, he was impressed. It was exactly like he had thought it would be. But now he knew, his father had just sent it to delay him, to possibly hope he would never come over.

Sadness and rage tore threw him, and he held the snow globe tightly in his hand, drawing it back, and throwing it as hard as he could, so it smashed with a loud thump on the wall, spraying spiky shards of glass around. And then he realised what he had done, and without even realising it, a large sob, one that didn't even sound human escaped his suddenly parched lips. And he fell to his knees, sobbing. Crying his heart out, letting everything go that he had once locked away. Nine years of sadness being released in the one place he thought he would be truly happy. And he didn't even try to wipe the tears away.

The tears burnt as they fell from his eyes, as if they too hated him. Everyone hated him in the end. Patricia, his dad, even his mum had him sent away. Now, wherever he went, he wouldn't be loved. He looked through his open door, still crying, still hunched over on the ground sobbing, loud racks of sadness vibrating through his whole body. And he kept replaying it in his mind, his dad walking out of the Anubis House doors, away from him. Over and over and over again. And it was like he was seven years old again, a little boy with floppy blonde hair, holding his mothers pink dressing down as if that would protect him from the pain.

"Daddy!" he sobbed.

Just like he had nine years ago.

But unlike last time, Eddie had pushed him away. Not been abandoned, and it just made the tears run harder.

**REVIEW!**

x


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Listen, Sweetie Jr," Jerome sighed, catching up with Eddie as he walked slowly the school, this was his last week. Unfortunately his dad couldn't send him away as fast as possible. Eddie turned to him sharply, eyes rimmed red.

"Don't call me that." He hissed. Jerome nodded, swallowing slightly.

"And I thought I hated mornings," he attempted a light joke, but Eddie wasn't interested. He sighed, running a hand through his hair "I know…she's a little…gothic and creepy, and her hair is too red, she likes weird music, and I thought she hated Americans, but seeing Trixie with you, is the happiest I've ever seen her," Jerome said honestly, looking at Eddie, but the American kept his eyes on the ground. Jerome looked forward as they walked through the grass. "You're the first person she's ever looked twice at. She seems genuinely happy when she's with you, she loves you, Eddie,"

"Not anymore," he shook his head "I messed up, Jerome," his voice cracked on the other blonds name "I really messed up, I should have told her, I can't believe this, I've totally messed the whole thing up,"

Jerome stuffed his hands into his pockets "You could tell her, tell her that you love her and that you wanted to tell her, but your own pride and embarrassment got in the way. Say that if you would have told anyone in the entire world, you would have chosen her. Because she is your everything, and she's changed you," Jerome started to go off course, and get to passionate, thinking about what _he _wanted to say to Mara. "Tell her that she's made you a better person, and that's she always been there for you. That you'll love her forever, and never leave her alone. Tell her she is the one woman you want to spend the rest of your life with and you can't imagine life without her,"

Eddie frowned, a small smile on his face as he looked at Jerome "You seem to have a way with words Jerry, how come you're single?"

"I'm working on it," Jerome sighed, shaking his head, thoughts on Mara Jaffray. "Love is hard work, eh mate?" he patted Eddie on the shoulder, before walking into the school. Eddie watched after him, and smiled again. Jerome knew, but the boy had boundaries. He wasn't purposely trying to hurt him. He had tried to help. Jerome had a sensitive side? Eddie almost laughed, he hadn't believed Mara when she told him, but now he did. Eddie just hoped that everyone else would take it just as well.

**Line Break**

"Okay," Patricia sighed, sat on the brick wall outside on the cold grey day. She grinned at him, as Eddie sat beside her "Who fed you those lines then? Far to Shakespeare for you,"

Eddie raised his eye brows in amusement "I'll tell you if you tell me who taught you who Shakespeare was! I'm surprised! And look at that, you even referenced him correctly! You do know he was gay, right?"

"What?" Patricia scoffed, laughing loudly "He was not!"

"He was," Eddie insisted, truly believing it "One of his plays read sideways, said 'I am a homosexual,'" he looked at her, seeing if she believed it like he did. Patricia rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "He wrote sonnets for men!"

"Why don't we go inside? Have lunch together?"

"Might as well make as most of the time I have left," Eddie sighed, suddenly down again.

"Come on," Patricia sighed, taking his hand, "You don't believe that do you? No way is your day sending you away!" she shook her head refusing to believe it. She dragged Eddie through the halls towards the drama studio where she'd left her bag, unnerved by his silence "And even if he is, I'll tell him otherwise, everyone's afraid of me," she sighed in relief at his smile. Patricia couldn't let him go. No way, she had never fallen for someone the way she had fallen for him. And she was lucky she hadn't done something stupid last night, but Mara had been there, and told her she wasn't really mad, that everyone had their secrets. Which was true. And Patricia had realized she was being hypocritical, she had a massive secret, SIBUNA and everything, she had no right to get angry if Eddie wanted to keep secrets about his family. And she supposed….if she was in his position. She would have done the exact same thing.

"Um, Yacker? I know I'm incredibly good looking, but you don't need to gawk," Eddie grinned smartly. Patricia rolled her eyes, annoyed at being caught and fighting the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, you're dashing," and although she said it sarcastically, she didn't really mean it. He really was dashing, in her books.

"Dashing?" Eddie frowned, sitting opposite her "Man, I'll never understand your weird British customs,"

And Eddie was happy for the first time in days. Patricia Williamson really was wonder woman, she could solve everything. All his problems, and he just hoped, hoped with all his heart, that he could prove it to her, he would do the same. No matter what. He could solve her problems, all she had to do was share them with him.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while….**

**Enjoy!**

"Um….if I don't ask, do you think it'll go away?" Eddie asked, curiously. Frowning. Jerome stood baffled beside him as the two blond boys looked ahead, to see Patricia…_hugging _Mrs Andrews.

"I…I don't think I've ever seen her willingly touch another human being before," Jerome whispered in shock "You know, other than when she's lip locked with you,"

"Hey!" Eddie cried, turning to Jerome. It was a bright sunny day and the two of them had walked home together. "Don't get all jealous just because you're single!"

"I don't care that I'm single." He stated, shrugging. Eddie watched him for a moment, before smiling.

"You are so good at hiding your emotions. If I didn't see the way you stalked Mara, I would actually believe you." He ran a hand through his spiky hair, and the two continued to walk slowly up the steps of Anubis House.

"I do not stalk Mara!" Jerome cried in outrage, shaking his head "We're just friends, that's all." He shrugged "She's…tutoring me,"

"Right," Eddie rolled his eyes, dragging out the word as he walked into his room.

"It's true!" Jerome cried weekly after him.

**Line Break**

Eddie had his hands crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. And wondering what Patricia was doing right now. She was probably sleeping. It was only 2 am. He sighed, closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep. But it was no use, he wasn't tired.

He thrummed his fingers against his stomach and lay there. When the door of their room opened, and Fabian crept in. "Hey," Eddie whispered, sitting up. Fabian yelped and jumped, closing the door hurriedly.

"Eddie?!" he cried, eyes wide as he dropped his torch "You're awake?"

Eddie arched an eyebrow at him, confused "Well of course I am. I'm always awake when you go sneaking off. You're not very good at being silent."

"Oh." Fabian managed, relaxing slightly, and moving into his bed.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Me? Oh…I was just getting a snack."

"With a torch?"

"It gets dark out there, Eddie."

"Right," Eddie shook his head, maybe British guys were just weird like that. He scratched the back of his neck and looked his roommate up and down "You look….out of breath,"

"Oh?" Fabian pulled the blankets up around him "I always look like this." He lay down and turned over, so that Eddie couldn't see him anymore. It was silent for a moment, the only sound the sound of them breathing.

"You can tell me what you're doing." Eddie stated, he waited for a response, but Fabian said nothing. But Eddie knew he was awake, his breathing was still too fast and too loud. Fabian wasn't a snorer. So he continued "I mean, you've been sneaking out in the middle of the night ever since I got there, and I know, but I've never told anyone. You snuck into Vera's room, but I didn't say anything. You all stop talking at breakfast when I walk in, and I don't question it. I'm just saying, Fabian. That if you ever want to tell me anything, you can. Just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm not trustworthy."

Again, silence.

"…I know that, Eddie." Fabian said eventually. "I know. But…this is something I have to keep to myself, at least for a while longer. But I will tell you soon,"

Eddie nodded, smiling.

**Line Break**

"You aren't going to send him away are you?" Mrs Andrews asked Mr Sweet as she sat in front of him. Mr Sweet sighed

"I don't know, Daphne."

"Well you can't, Eric." She shook her head "Patricia spoke to me this morning, I don't think she could handle it if he were to be taken away. I mean, we toyed with Miss Williamson's heart in the first year, taking Joy away from her. I don't think we can do this to her. Or to him, he doesn't want to leave,"

"But, what if he finds out exactly what he is?"

"He won't," Mrs Andrews reassured him, brushing off the comment "They don't even know that such power exists. To most, he's just the new boy from America."

Eric Sweetie wrung his hands together, eyes glistening "I'm worried about Nina Martin."

Daphne nodded, blonde hair swishing "I can try to keep them apart in lessons. Maybe talk to Victor about it?"

Mr Sweet nodded "I would be extremely grateful."

**Line Break**

"You're leaving?" Jerome asked, alarmed, sitting up as Mara stood

"Yeah, I've got to interview Mr Sweet about my article," Mara smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon," she rubbed his shoulder, before leaving. Jerome sat back in the arm chair, sighing to himself.

"Yeah, you don't stalk her," Eddie muttered, taking another bite into his sandwich. Jerome looked up sharply

"Shut up." He grumbled.

Eddie laughed "Hey! I'm not judging! You can fancy Mara all you like." He chewed thoughtfully for a moment "Although, you might want to up your game a bit,"

Jerome leaned forward towards the tall American. "How so?" he asked, trying to act casual and uninterested. Quite unsuccessfully.

"Well…I would try to kiss her."

Jerome blinked once in shock "That's your big American game plan? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Try to kiss her," he shook his head, standing up "That's stupid."

"I'm not saying snog her when she's not looking," Eddie sighed, laughing slightly "I'm saying tell her you love her, and that one day…you might not anymore. Give her a choice."

Jerome thought about it for a moment "Now that's not bad," he walked away then, muttering something about cleaning the dishes later tonight.

Eddie rolled his eyes. Yeah, British Boys were definitely weird. But at least things were looking up, he was staying at the school, he could try to work with his dad, his girlfriend was back, his roommate trusted him, Jerome was becoming his friend. Yeah, Eddie was living life. He looked up when Nina and Amber walked into the room, talking quietly between themselves. Eddie blinked in shock, Amber wasn't one for talking quietly. God, the blonde Barbie doll had a horrendously loud voice. He watched the two of them, and realised, secrets. That was the key to Anubis House. Secrets. Everyone had them, everyone hid them, everyone tried to find out each others.

He shook his head, well, he was Eddison Sweet. And he didn't have any secrets. He was an open book, read it if you want to, leave it if you don't. He stood up, rather proud of himself, before strutting out of the room.

Yup, for Eddie, life was looking up.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Wait, what do you mean, Nina's missing?" Eddie repeated in shock. Fabian ran a hand through his hair, agitated.

"Don't tell Amber I told you, but we have this club, called, Sibuna, and-"

"Sweetie Jr!" the door of their bedroom flung open and Jerome stepped in, arms wide and a grin on his face. "You, my American friend, are a genius!" he wrapped his arms around Eddie giving him a hug. Eddie frowned at him, as did Fabian.

"Um…what?"

Jerome clasped his hands together "The girl advice? Worked like a charm! We're going on a date tonight!"

"Really?" Eddie smiled, truly happy for his first male British friend. "That's great man,"

"Going on a date with who?" Fabian asked, confused. He hadn't noticed Jerome hanging out with any girls recently, but then again, he'd been so focused on Nina and the mission, and the ghost, and having Joy back. It wasn't really that much of a surprise.

"Jaffray," Jerome grinned breathlessly.

"Mara? Mara said yes to going on a date with you?" Fabian repeated in utter shock.

"Hey! Don't sound so surprised Stutter-Rutter, not when you are Nina are always on and off….where is the other American anyway? She's normally the leader of this secret gang, I haven't seen her around for a while…" he paused, drifting off, thinking back to the last time he'd seen her. "Anyway," he cut his own thoughts off "Me, Jaffray, you and Trixie are all going out for dinner."

"W-what? Tonight?" Eddie asked

"No, next year," Jerome rolled his eyes "Thanks again Romeo."

**Line Break**

"I can't." Eddie sighed from the doorway. Mara was ready, dressed in a pretty red dress, and Patricia was sat in front of the dressing table, applying some more makeup.

"What?" Patricia asked, turning to face him

"I can't go tonight." He sighed.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, Yacker. Okay?"

"Eddie!" Mara scolded, rubbing Patricia's arm. Patricia glared at the American.

"And you're not going to give me a reason?"

"I shouldn't have too!" he cried "Mara, can I have a moment please?"

Mara nodded, standing and heading for the door, "Should I tell the taxi to wait…?"

"No, go on ahead, you and Jerry have a fab time," he sighed. Mara disappeared. Patricia stood and folded her arms. "Patricia, how could you even accept, with Nina missing and everything? How could you be so stupid?"

"What? Acting naturally?" Patricia retorted "Who told you about that anyway?"

"Fab-"

"That rat!" she cried "Amber's gonna kill him-"

"Why didn't you tell me? Yacker, you're always on about how I keep secrets, about my dad, how I don't trust you, well it doesn't look as if you trust me! How much of a hypocrite are you, Hermione?" he ran his hands through his spiked hair, and he felt bad, she looked beautiful, in a rebel way, and he realised once again that he found her incredibly perfect. "You should have been the one to tell me about SIBUNA, about everything, but I had to hear it from Fabian."

"I was trying to keep you safe," she sighed. "Eddie…there's something else."

"What?"

"You remember…when Jerome went to visit his….uncle…"

"Yeah…" Eddie shrugged "What does that have to do with- Oh Patricia."

"Yeah…and there's a lot more than that."

**Short, I know, but review?**

**x**


End file.
